Amante a Domicilio
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Candy es una escritora novata que esta por publicar su primer libro, el cual aun no puede terminar de escribir por no tener las palabras necesarias para describir una escena de pasión que ella desea tanto. Sus amigas Annie Britter y Patricia O Brian la incitan a buscar ayuda profesional lo que a Candy no le parece mala idea... pero al final desiste. Pero Annie le tiene una sorpresa


_Hola chicas, ¡Por fin después de mucho de no escribir aquí estoy! Je je je, vengo con este fanfic que presente en la GF2017 el cual por falta de tiempo no pude terminarlo en el foro rosa pero aquí sí, ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

 _Se lo dedico a mis amigas de Legión Andrew que siempre han estado conmigo._

 _ **Los personajes de CandyCandy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi. Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro**_

 _Amante a domicilio_

Por chiquita Andrew

 _Las manos de Michael recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis muslos, los dos guardamos silencio y nos miramos fijamente. Sus dedos jugueteaban en mis caderas e iban recorriendo mi piel desnuda, mi cuerpo temblaba entre el miedo de mi primera vez y el placer que sentía en ese instante…_

-¡MALDITA SEA! – retumbo en todo la habitación.

Candy White observa el cursor de su portátil parpadeando. Por más de una hora lo había observado hasta llegar a pensar que una simple rayita parlante se burlaba de ella diciéndole que no podía escribir más, que su carrera de escritora se había acabado por no saber escribir una escena de sexo. ¡Siii! una simple escena de sexo la tenía varada por semanas, tan solo eran unos cuantos párrafos… no era nada del otro mundo ¿o sí?

Con mucho coraje cerro su portátil y la aventó en la cama, a quien quería engañar, esa escena de sexo era primordial para su historia, era la parte principal de todo… y no podía omitirla porque si no su novela seria pura basura. Pero ¿Cómo diablos lograría escribir una escena de amor donde la protagonista tiene un maravilloso orgasmo si ella no sabía lo que era tener uno?

Sin haber escrito nada esa noche decidió levantarse de su cama, era mejor tranquilizarse con un vaso de leche o que mejor, con una copa de vino. Se puso una sudadera vieja de su antiguo colegio, unos pantalones de chándal negros y sus pantuflas favoritas que le había regalado su tía Pony como regalo de cumpleaños.

En la sala del pequeño apartamento se encontraban sus amigas con las que vivía desde que comenzaron la universidad. Pattty O´Brian era una chica inteligente y sencilla, sus ojos cafés y cabello color chocolate la hacían ver hermosa. Annie Britter era amiga de Candy desde jardín de niños, eran inseparables. Annie siempre llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos azules la hacían ver como toda una muñeca, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por los chicos de la universidad, aunque ella estaba muy enamorada de su novio Archie Cornwell y eso le quitaba la esperanza alguna a cualquier chico que la pretendiera.

Las tres chicas convivían como hermanas en el pequeño apartamento de la calle magnolia en Chicago.

-¡Vaya hasta que te dejas ver! – exclamo la morena al ver salir de su recamara a la rubia, - Creo que no has logrado escribir nada nuevamente ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso Annie? ¿Acaso eres adivina o algo así? – pregunto la rubia algo fastidiada.

-¡Uy! alguien está de genio Patty, es mejor que pidamos tres deseos – Dijo la morena mientras servía una copa de vino para su amiga.

Patty se mordió la lengua para no reírse, Candy andaba de malas y no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato por el comentario de Annie, así que decidió rellenar su copa de vino esto iba para largo.

-No hay que ser ningún genio para escuchar la sarta de maldiciones que gritabas en tu cuarto, creo que hasta los vecinos escucharon – refuto la morena mientras le daba la copa de vino – toma esto, talvez te quite el mal humor que tienes.

La rubia acepto la copa y se la tomo de un solo trago, el calor del vino en su garganta iba mitigando el mal sabor de boca que tenía, su amiga tenía razón estaba de malas, y todo por no saber escribir una escena de amor con un maravilloso orgasmo.

-Una disculpa por mi mal humor chicas – expreso, avergonzada.

-¡No te preocupes Candy, nosotras te comprendemos! Verdad Annie – dijo Patty, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo. - ¿Sigues sin poder escribir la escena que quieres?

La rubia hizo una mueca y suspiro agobiada tirándose en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Si Patty, no he podido escribir una maldita escena de sexo, ¡Puedes creerlo! – refunfuño de disgusto.

-Yo ya te di la solución, Candy. ¡Usa un vibrador! – exclamo la morena. –Si quieres te presto el mío…

-¡Annie, que cosas dices! ¡Eso es asqueroso! – exclamo la rubia mientras llenaba su copa de vino.

-¡Es solo una broma! No pongas esa cara Candy.

-Creo que ando perdida, ¿Para qué quieres un vibrador? – pregunto Paty totalmente desconcertada.

La rubia sonrió, abrazo un cojín de felpa y se puso más cómoda entrelazando sus piernas en una semiflor de loto

-Tú sabes que la novela que estoy escribiendo es una historia de amor, donde la protagonista tiene un orgasmo maravilloso. ¡Pero el problema es que no he podido escribirlo porque no sé qué palabras usar! ¡Jamás he tenido un orgasmo! – vociferó nuevamente molesta la rubia y terminando su segunda copa de un solo trago.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo el porqué de tus maldiciones… pero, sobre lo del orgasmo, ¿Anthony o Terry no lograron eso? Te veías muy feliz con ellos, Candy. – La castaña declaro sumamente intrigada.

-¡Esos son unos tontos! Solo lastimaron a Candy, no creo que le hicieran sentir placer alguno… - bufó Annie Britter ya que los odiaba por haber lastimado el corazón de su hermana.

-Annie, tranquila… ya hablamos de eso, ellos son solo un recuerdo, ¿entendido? – declaró la rubia para tranquilizar a su amiga, sabía que el simple hecho de mencionar a las personas que le hicieron daño la ponía de malas.

Para poder hablar sin interrupciones Candy se levantó de su cómodo sillón, tomo la botella de vino y relleno las copas de sus amigas. De dirigió a la cocina donde saco de la alacena una bolsa grande de frituras que eran las favoritas de Patty, y camino hacia la nevera, al parecer iba a ser una noche de chicas, frituras, vino y orgasmos mal logrados. Tomo una botella de vino tinto y regreso a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigas ya saboreando las frituras.

Deposito lo que traía en la mesita de centro, Annie se encargó de abrir la bolsa de frituras y tomar un puñado de ellas. Patty hizo lo mismo pero con más moderación que la pelinegra, ella tomo unas servilletas donde coloco sus frituras.

La rubia se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón imitando la posición que tenía antes. Tomo unos sorbos de vino, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Patty, Anthony fue mi primer novio yo tenía solo 17 años y el 18, éramos unos chiquillos sin experiencia alguna, cuando decidimos hacer el amor por primera vez, tuve mucho miedo. Él estaba nervioso porque no quería lastimarme. No te voy a mentir, mi primera vez fue maravillosa, yo amaba a Anthony pero no llegue al orgasmo, me concentre más en el dolor que sentía. Y las otras veces que lo hicimos fue muy rico pero jamás tuve un orgasmo, claro que Anthony jamás lo supo por que yo lo fingía para no dañar su ego, ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

La castaña estaba tan concentrada en las palabras de Candy que solo movió la cabeza afirmando lo que decía la rubia. Annie seguía comiendo frituras a lo que Candy le tiro unas cuantas en la cabeza para que le hiciera caso. La pelinegra solo se rio y se comió las frituras que estaban atoradas en su cabello.

-En fin… Anthony y yo terminamos tiempo después, ya que se tuvo que ir a Inglaterra a estudiar finanzas porque su familia tiene muchas empresas y a él le encantaba todo ese mundo de los negocios. La distancia no ayudo en nada y él conoció a alguien más, fue sincero conmigo y yo lo comprendí, supe que lo nuestro había sido algo hermoso pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¡Pero te dolió! ¡Ese tonto te lastimo! – La morena bufó mientras se atragantaba de frituras.

-Si… no lo voy a negar que me dolió pero logre superarlo, poco a poco.

-¡Claro que lo superaste! Con el disque actorsete con el que comenzaste a salir, el tal Terry Granchesterd – dijo Annie aun con frituras en la boca.

Patty rio al ver a la morena interrumpiendo a Candy aun con comida en la boca. La rubia solo rodo los ojos y continúo hablando.

-Cuando salía con Terry, yo aún estaba enamorada de Anthony. Él era un chico rebelde que buscaba superarse por sí mismo. Poco a poco me fui encariñando con él, en un par de ocasiones tuvimos sexo algo salvaje, era muy intenso con sus besos y caricias pero no me hizo llegar al orgasmo, igual que con Anthony yo solo fingí con Terry. No quise dañar su ego de actor, ya sabes que ellos viven de su apariencia, y Terry es todo un Don Juan con las mujeres.

-Si… tan Don Juan que te puso el cuerno con la modelo Susana Marlow – habló Annie interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga. - ¡Fue un tonto al cambiarte por alguien así! ¡Esa disque modelo es solo una barbie hueca! – remató la pelinegra mientras le ganaba a Patty las ultimas frituras que quedaban en la bolsa.

Patty le saco la lengua y le quito algunas frituras de la mano.

-Sí, Terry me engaño. Pero no lo culpo yo no pude enamorarme se él, tan solo era un gran cariño que yo le tenía, talvez encontró en Susana ese amor pasional que el buscaba… - dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el último trago que quedaba en su copa. Ese trago le supo amargo, como el día en que encontró a Terry besando apasionadamente a Susana en su camerino. Lo tenía que admitir, le había dolido ver esa escena tan patética para ella.

-Ahora entiendo todo, pero ¿Por qué yo no sabía lo de Terry y su engaño? Pensé que habían terminado por otras cosas. – cuestionó Patty, viendo fijamente a sus amigas esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento mucho Patty – Candy fue la primera en hablar, - Eso paso cuando hace dos años cuando te fuiste de vacaciones de verano con tu familia a Florida, y cuando regresaste no quise revivir ese momento tan bochornoso para mí.

-Sí, Patty. Y yo no quise decirte nada para no lastimar a Candy y porque odio al actorsete ese, no te enojes con nosotras. – recapitulo la morena a lo que había dicho su amiga.

-No se preocupen chicas, no estoy molesta. Y me da gusto saber que todo eso ya quedo en el pasado Candy. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es como le harás para poder escribir ese capítulo de tu libro. Recuerda que tienes que entregar el libro terminado a la editorial en unas semanas, si no perderás la gran oportunidad que tienes en tus manos, eres la única chica de la universidad que está a punto de terminar la carrera y que ya tiene casi un libro publicado. ¡Tú te ganaste ese derecho por haber ganado el concurso que organizo la universidad! ¡Publicaran tu primer libro, Candy! Tienes que escribir, Annie y yo te vamos a ayudar.

-¡Claro! – Exclamo la pelinegra – Te ayudaremos a tener un orgasmo para que puedas escribir. ¿Quién comienza primero, Patty? ¿Tú o yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Candy y Patty se doblaban de la risa ante la puntada de su amiga, las dos al mismo tiempo le aventaron cojines de felpa que tenían a la mano.

Después de un episodio de risa, las chicas abrieron otra bolsa de frituras y sirvieron más vino en sus copas. Prendieron la televisión para ver películas viejas. De tanto pulsar el botón de cambio Annie se aburrió y lo dejo en una película de los 90´s que trataba de un gigolo que se rentaba para acompañar a una desesperada mujer a la boda de su hermana. Las chicas suspiraban al ver al actor tan guapo y galante.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo la solución a tu problema, Candy! – exclamo Annie espantando a sus amigas que estaban entretenidas con la película.

-¿De qué hablas Annie? ¿Solución a qué? – pregunto la rubia.

-A tu problema de falta de orgasmo, Candy. Ahí tienes la solución – dijo apuntando al televisor.

-¿Ahí donde? No entiendo nada, que tiene que ver mi falta de orgasmos con la televisión. – pregunto sumamente confundida la rubia.

-En la televisión no, mensa. En la película… tienes que contratar un gigolo o más bien dicho, un prostituto que te haga llegar al orgasmo, - dijo con orgullo y vanagloriando su idea. – Esa es la única solución que tienes.

-¡Estás loca Annie! – exclamo la rubia. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido una tontería así? Solo esas cosas se le podían ocurrir a Annie Britter. - ¡Jamás en la vida yo haría algo así!

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia la pelinegra, - Es eso, o tendrás que masturbarte con un vibrador, y tampoco quieres eso. ¿Entonces como sabrás lo que es un orgasmo?

Patty que aún seguía doblándose de risa por la ocurrencia de Annie, se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de tanta risa, tomo aire para ahogar su risa y tratar de hablar.

-Aunque la idea de Annie es de lo más loca, en parte tiene razón Candy. Si quieres sentir un orgasmo solo hay dos formas de hacerlo; te masturbas o tienes sexo con alguien para llegar al orgasmo, y, si es con alguien que es profesional en eso, pues estaría riquísimo, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Exacto, Patty! ¡Gracias por apoyarme! – proclamó Annie. – Si Candy contrata a alguien profesional no tendrá que andar buscando algún idiota que apenas y le hace cosquillas. Un profesional te sacara muchos orgasmos, ¿no crees mi quería amiga?

-¡Ustedes están locas! Jamás podría hacer eso, ya me imagino caminando por las callejuelas de Chicago buscando un prostituto que me saque orgasmos, definitivamente ¡No!, no, no y no.

Patty y Annie se vieron entre si y comenzaron a reírse imaginando a su rubia amiga caminando por las calles de Chicago buscando un prostituto.

Después de un rato de tanto reír, Annie saco su iPad y comenzó a navegar por internet, hasta que llego a la página que quería.

-¡Eureka! Esto es lo que andaba buscando, - dijo mostrándoles el iPad a las chicas.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron en unísono Patty y Candy.

-Este blog es de un gigolo muy famoso en chicago. Por qué no iras por las calles buscando un prostituto Candy, hay páginas especiales para estos casos donde tu identidad queda en secreto, son muy confiables, o al menos eso he leído. Este blog tiene excelentes comentarios, es de un chico que es muy bueno en lo que hace y dicen las malas lenguas que es muy guapo y varonil.

Patty le arrebato el iPad a su amiga y comenzó a navegar por dicho blog.

-Es verdad, hay muy buenos comentarios, claro que estos nombres que están aquí no son reales, pero no veo la foto del tipo, ¿Cómo sé que es muy guapo y varonil?

-Porque ese es el chiste tonta, la identidad de _**Eros**_ es secreta, y al parecer nadie tiene el mínimo deseo por revelar su identidad, para sí que si hace buen trabajo. Tú decides Candy, si te quieres perder en los brazos de Eros y tener el orgasmo de tu vida, o comprarte un vibrador. – le dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo.

Candy se quedó muda, no sabía qué hacer, la idea de Annie y Patty no le parecía mala pero ella moriría de vergüenza al tener al tal Eros frente a ella, no sería capaz de mover un solo dedo. ¿Si pasaba la peor vergüenza de su vida? Él era un profesional y ella una novata que fingía orgasmos. Pero por otra parte el tiempo corría y su novela no estaba terminada, se había estancado en el mismo capítulo por semanas, y comprar un vibrador para masturbarse no le gustaba la idea. Ella preferiría el calor de unos brazos en su cuerpo a un pedazo de hule. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Un prostituto profesional o un vibrador? Arrg ¡pero qué cosas estaba pensando! Solo a Annie se le ocurrían estas cosas, en definitiva, era un rotundo no.

-Gracias por quererme ayudar chicas, pero es un no, no podría tener un hombre como ese frente a mí y ya saben lo que pienso de los vibradores. Creo que tendré que ver películas eróticas para poder darme una idea de que escribir- dijo levantándose del cómodo sillón. Comenzó a levantar todo el tiradero que había en la sala.

-Pe… pero Candy, ¿y tú libro? – pregunto una agobiada Patty.

-Creo que tendré que pedir unas semanas más en la editorial, aunque con eso pierda yo mi oportunidad y se la den a la tonta de Elisa Leagan y sus historias frívolas. – contesto Candy. Su mirada era tiste y de preocupación. Estaba dejando ir la oportunidad de su vida.

Annie no perdió detalle de eso, con una mueca comenzó a navegar por el blog de Eros hasta llegar a una sección de contactos donde estaba un teléfono. Con una sonrisa en los labios capturo la pantalla y la tiro el iPad al sofá.

-Está bien Candy, no te presionaremos, - expreso la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga -. Pero no estoy de acuerdo que pierdas esta oportunidad que es única y se la dejes a esa odiosa de Elisa… sabes que anda buscando cualquier cosa para dejarte fuera de la editorial, eres una excelente escritora y sé que esas ideas llegaran a ti.

Patty con un movimiento de cabeza afirmo todo lo que Annie había dicho.

-Gracias por su apoyo chicas, - expreso la rubia a punto de las lágrimas -. Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir, ya son las dos de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-¡Si! – respondieron en unísono las amigas.

Cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, Candy y Patty se durmieron al instante que su cabeza toco la almohada, Annie seguía viendo el blog de Eros en el iPad.

-¡No dejaras pasar esta oportunidad, Candy! Publicaras tu libro o me dejo de llamar Annie Britter.

La morena mando dos mensajes de texto en su celular, uno era para su novio Archival Cornwell y el otro era para Eros…

0o0o0o0

Una semana después…

-¡Date prisa Patty! – grito la pelinegra a mitad de la sala.

Patty salía de su recamara con las zapatillas en la mano, la chica llevaba puesto un lindo vestido morado que delineaba su cuerpo a la perfección y dejaba lucir sus contorneadas piernas. El cabello suelto le llegaba a los hombros, y después de mucho tiempo volvía a usar gafas ya que había perdido los lentes de contacto, ese detalle la hacía verse muy sexy.

Annie no perdió detalle alguno de como lucia su amiga.

-¡Vaya Patty, te ves guapísima! – dijo la morena girándole un ojo.

-Gracias Annie, pero dime una cosa. ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa?

-Luego te digo Patty, ¡Vámonos! No quiero estar aquí cuando Candy llegue – exigió la morena

-¿Candy no nos acompañara?

-No Patty… Candy recibirá una visita en unas horas, y no quiero que estemos presentes – expreso la morena empujando a su amiga hacia la puerta -. Y no preguntes que visita, en el camino te explico.

-¡Esta bien! Vámonos, llevas mucha prisa… pero me vas a contar que es lo que te traes entre manos, Annie Britter.

Las chicas salieron del apartamento corriendo. Patty ni se imaginaba lo que la morena tenía planeado para Candy.

Annie iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin había llegado el día… el día que Candy había esperado por mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0

Situado en el centro de Chicago, el edificio Andrew se erguía orgulloso como un monumento, y la cabecera de este imperio se encontraba William Albert Andrew, parado frente a la ventana de su oficina contemplando el movimiento de la ciudad que lo rodeaba.

A sus 29 años, era dueño de la empresa más importante de la ciudad. Era un hombre afortunado y no por tener millones en su bolsillo, sino porque tenía una familia unida, unos amigos estupendos que hasta metía la mano al fuego por ellos. Porfa podrias describir bien a Albert

El sonido del intercomunicador lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso Hanna? – contesto con una voz ronca que derretía a cualquier mujer.

Hanna, su asistente personal titubeo al escuchar a su jefe, ese hombre era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad.

-Sr. Andrew, el Sr. Cornwell está aquí, dice que le urge hablar con usted.

-Hágalo pasar Hanna, y cancela mi siguiente cita por favor.

-Sí, Sr, Andrew

El rubio abotono su saco y camino hacia la puerta para recibir a su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras.

La puerta se abrió y entro un joven de la misma edad del rubio, con un cuerpo atlético, cabello negro, ojos azules porfa podrias describir a stear

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, al mismísimo Eros… ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visitar señor dios del sexo? – exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

El moreno fulmino con la mirada al ojiazul y no dudo en darle un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Eres muy gracioso Albert! Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? – sentencio el famoso Eros.

-Ja, ja, ja… es una broma, ya sé que no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre "artístico" – fanfarreó el rubio -. Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme mi querido Stear…

Continuara…


End file.
